Dumb Blonde jokes and Bieber Fevers
by zuzuthehuntress
Summary: ...And it all started with a stupid dumb-blond joke book and Justin Bieber. What if Annabeth was seriously offended by dumb-blond jokes, but the Aphrodite girls told them anyways? Could it start a  minor battle, or major demigod WAR? Read and review plz


It was just another normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The Ares cabin was busy chasing an Apollo cabin kid, Travis Stoll was running at top speed holding an exploding tomato in his hand, Katie Gardener was chasing Travis, Athena's cabin was studying, and the Aphrodite cabin was in a heated argument on whether nectar and ambrosia was high in calories or not. Everything was just perfectly normal, until now.

Annabeth was bored as she flipped the pages in her Greek Mythology book, even though she had already read it sixteen times. She closed the book, and yawned as she rose up from her chair and headed outside with her laptop for some fresh air. She plopped the laptop onto Zeus's fist and began to type, only when she heard giggling behind her. Feeling annoyed, she whirled around to see a dryad covering her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. She squealed when she saw Annabeth and ran away. Annabeth walked over to the book, which was laid out onto the ground when she felt her face redden. There, on the page was the title "Best Dumb-Blonde jokes ever".

OoOoOoOo

"Look at this!" yelled Annabeth as she stormed into Cabin number three and threw the book onto a bed next to the one Percy was taking a nap on. He jumped and rubbed his eyes, only to see his angry girlfriend breathing heavily, her eyes glowing with ferociousness.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa. What's so important that you had to wake me up from my nap?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed the book to Percy. "Read this!" she said.

Percy squinted into the book. "Dumb-Blonde jokes?"

"Yes! Do you see why I am so mad now?"

Percy looked at the book, then at Annabeth. Then he clamped his hand over his forehead. "Oooooh."

She rolled her eyes again. "Wow, Seaweed Brain, your head is filled with kelp."

"Funny."

A crowd started to form around Percy's cabin. _Great,_ Annabeth thought. _Everyone loves a good couple fight._

"Hey, hey, Perce. Let's just, you know." She jerked her head towards the door.

"Oh yeah, I mean, I love you so much, Annabeth."

"Me too, Percy."

The demigods just rolled their eyes as they walked away disappointed. After they were gone Annabeth sighed in relief.

"So do you like dumb-blonde jokes?" Annabeth muttered, eyeing Percy suspiciously.

"Oh, no. I did in fifth grade, but not anymore. I think they're stupid now." He added hastily as Annabeth's hand formed a fist. "Just relax. Maybe no one likes dumb-blonde jokes in camp.

"Oh we do," said a girl's voice from the door. Annabeth and Percy turned around to see a group of Aphrodite girls who had finished their argument, which neither Percy nor Annabeth were interested in the results. They were smirking and giggling and pointing at Annabeth.

"Why did the blonde smile when the lightning struck? She thought her picture was being taken!"

The girls laughed. Annabeth stood up, breathing heavily.

"Well why should you be talking? You guys are the ones with "Bieber fever!" You know he will never love you back." Annabeth said.

Several of the girls shrieked. Percy was laughing his head off, rolling around the bed.

"How dare you insult the handsomeness of Justin Bieber! And besides, we are daughters of Aphrodite. Anything's possible."

"Yeah, it's also possible for Justin Bieber to fall in love with your mommy!"

"Oh? And how is that possible?"

"He fell in love with Beyonce!"

"My mother is not Beyonce!"

"Exactly! She's ten times prettier than Beyonce!"

"Argh!"

Annabeth and the lead Aphrodite girl both grabbed pillows from Percy's beds and started whacking each other, the Aphrodite girls cheering them on. Percy grabbed a pillow and started randomly swinging as hard as he could, causing the pillow to burst and sent shrieking Aphrodite girls running away from the cabin covered in feathers. The Ares cabin saw them run and went to Percy's cabin to see what was going on. They too grabbed pillows and started whacking each other. Hephaestus cabin found out and secretly slipped daggers into their pockets and tip-toed over to stab some pillows for fun. Pretty soon everyone was fighting and calling each other nasty names and throwing javelins, Greek fire, and ripped-up pillows everywhere. And it all started with a stupid dumb blond joke book and Justin Bieber.

**Hey, weird story right? Chappies to come later. Sorry for not updating on any of my stories, but I sort of have a lot of things to do before break starts. But then I'm going to China for break. Hoo-hoo, what fun. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. OCs and other stupid ideas for how the war begins to start are accepted in Pms and reviews. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**ciao**


End file.
